Sonata
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: Tony awakes in the night to a storm. Pepper is working late into the night and he feels that somehow he's ruining her, so tony sets out to fix what he thinks he's begun to break. The situation gets worse when Tony is called to the avengers.Pepperony
1. On the heels of Angels

Sonata

Chapter one: On the Heels of Angels

My first Ironman story be kind please.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He couldn't sleep, the rain was coming down too hard on the roof, and despite all the technological advances, nothing could stop the rain. "Jarvis time." He said with a sigh putting a hand to his forehead.

"The time is four in the morning sir." The response was soft.

"Did Ms. Potts leave?" He asked blinking trying to get his bearings. He rubbed his eye and yawned.

"No sir she is in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" Tony sat up and stood stretching. "What's she doing in the kitchen at four in the morning?"

"Writing your speech for tomorrow's charity event sir." Jarvis responded evenly.

"Has she slept any yet?" Tony asked grabbing a shirt to pull over his head.

"Negative sir she's been in the kitchen since 8pm yesterday…and she's on her fourth expresso…" Tony shook his head at Jarvis statement. He made his way out of his bedroom letting the glass doors stay open and moved down the hallway of his post modernistic home. He looked around and walked into the kitchen to see Pepper sitting at her laptop with a cup of coffee. She yawned softly, and then let her fingers back down to the keys to prattle away at them.

Tony leaned against the door frame in the shadows and took her in for once, he never did. He started to think when was the last time he told her thank you? When was the last time he told her he appreciated anything she did? Especially like mornings like these. "Jarvis ready the guest room for Ms. Potts she's going to bed, and give her two days off with pay starting now." His voice was even.

"Yes Sir." Came the AIs solid response.

Pepper looked up shocked in the direction of Tony's voice "Mr. Stark I was just…"

"Just about to run yourself ragged." He finished for her and stepped toward her and looked down at the laptop. "You've been in here eight hours." He skimmed the page "I have never seen so many grammatical errors since I was five." He shook his head "And I was in the eighth grade." He smiled and put an arm around her and shut the lid to her laptop. He assisted her to her feet.

"but your speech." She said softly protesting she was trying to turn back to the expresso and the laptop.

"I'll wing it." He said as a matter of fact turning Pepper back around to head out of the kitchen. "Jarvis that room ready?"

"Yes sir." He said. "Will there be anything else sir?"

"No Jarvis not tonight." Tony continued to walk the woman on his arm. Pepper was so tired he didn't think she would remember what was going on. Tony could feel her weight.

"Mr. Stark I need to work." She started to turn away from him. "You won't be ready for Tomorrow…"

"Oh no you don't" He said and lifted her up in his arms. "You are going to bed…" he shook his head "Then so am I." he muttered. Pepper nodded in protest but nothing came out of her mouth. Her head lay against his chest, and he stopped for a moment, but continued to walk. This felt so right, but it felt so wrong. She was asleep in his arms, so he did the right thing he took her to the guest room.

The room was small and dimly lit thanks to Jarvis. Tony walked slowly into the room turning so as not to bump her head on the door frame. "Jarvis lights out." He said softly, the AIs only response was to dim the lights to off. Tony moved to the bed and set her down not bothering to pull the sheets down first he grabbed a blanket and covered her up.

Just as he was leaving he noticed something, she still had on those high heeled shoes. He sighed and thought for a moment to continue, but didn't he sat down on the end of the bed, it moved and she stirred but she didn't wake up. He took one foot in his hand and pulled the dark blue shoe off and set it on the rug next to the bed, and he did it with the second. He could see even in the dimmest light the blisters on her heels and her toes.

He shook his head and winced looking down "What am I doing to you pep?" he asked no one in particular. He sighed and stood moving around the bed he glanced back once and shook his head then turned returning to his room.

His sheets were cool as he lay back as he did he flung his t-shirt down to the floor and sighed. The reactor in his chest glowing softly up onto the ceiling, it was a soft nightlight. He sighed and rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. Something was eating at him, at the back of his mind. "Jarvis…order Ms. Potts some flowers…and clear my schedule tomorrow…we're going to spend some time together …shoe shopping."

"As you wish sir." Jarvis said.

"Good Night Jarvis."

"Good night Sir."


	2. Orders from above

IRONMAN – Sonata

Chapter 2: Orders from above

The windows were still tinted dark in the guest room at the Stark residence. Pepper pots lay on the guest bed covered by a simple blue blanket. She stirred and awoke, opening her eyes she looked around. "How'd I…?" she looked around "Jarvis what time is it?"

"Good afternoon Ms. Potts the time is currently one thirty." Jarvis raised the lighting in the room a bit. Pepper began to panic.

"One Thirty?" She blinked "PM?" she turned her legs off the bed and stood looking down she noted her shoes were gone. "We missed the meeting with the Charity Board!" she put her hands to her face and started to search the bed side table. "Jarvis where is my phone?"

"It is in the workshop Ms. Potts." The simple response came before she could get out her next question.

"Is Mr. Stark down there?" She sighed and reached down picking up her heels.

"Yes Ms. Potts."

"Just great…." She said as she exited the room.

Indeed Tony was in the Workshop he was sitting at his desk leaning back with his cup of coffee. "No I don't care deal with it…No you may not speak to Pepper…she's on vacation." He was holding her phone. "I 'AM' Tony Stark." His tone was agitated "just get it done." He hung up the cell phone and set it down.

Pepper stepped into the workshop holding her shoes by the heels, with a simply mortified look on her face "You're taking my calls?"

"Oh good you're up." Tony spun his chair around standing and shook a finger at her as though he was trying to remember something. "Jarvis …a car please.." he said. Tony stood in his dark pinstriped suit, with a black shirt and a black tie. "Let me change out of this monkey suit and we'll go." He said.

"Go where?" she was still mortified "You're taking my calls!" she said this was more of a statement.

"Yes," he paused and turned "And the world didn't end." He smiled "speech was good, but I did my own….and you are never to work that late ever again." He started past her. "Get on your casual clothes we're going out." He walked past her and punched in the code to the door and it beeped and he stood holding it open.

"WHAT!?" she stared at him arms near ready to toss one of her shoes in his general direction.

"Ms. Potts." Tony turned to her and put his arms across his chest motioning to her with the coffee cup. "I went and did the board meeting this morning without you, you were in no condition, you were up there exhausted because of me…" the cup motioned down "your feet are torn to pieces ….and I won't have you falling apart while trying to keep me together." He said softly letting his other arm up near his neck to loosen his tie. "Now get dressed." He said "We've got plans."

Without another word he was up the stairs. She stood there and blinked, she moved one hand up and pushed a lock of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. "Jarvis please tell me the board meeting went well."

"Affirmative Ms. Potts." She shook her head at the AIs response.

"How many drinks has he had today?" She ventured.

"Mr. Stark is Sober Ms. Potts." The AI said.

"Really?"

"Yes." The AI fell silent.

Something was amiss, it wasn't her birthday, it wasn't her anniversary at stark industries, and yet she couldn't figure out what was going on. She turned and trotted up the stairs as quickly as her toes would take her. Tony was walking out into the living room dressed casually in jeans and a dark t-shirt as pepper made her way up the stairs. "You're not dressed." He said sitting down pulling his shoes on.

"Jarvis says you're sober" she blinked and walked over onto the rug and stood before him. "and you are rushing around like crazy…"

"And?" He looked up "I had a board meeting and no Pepper Potts….I didn't have a choice." He said softly leaning down pulling on one of his sneakers and pulling the ties up. As he tied his shoes he looked up at her again "You going to get dressed, or do I have to do it for you?" there was a sparkle in his eyes he was flirting with danger and he knew it.

Pepper sighed and tossed her hands up in the air exasperated. She turned and looked at him "You are incorrigible." She said as firmly as possible.

"Well thank you." He smiled charmingly as he could looking up, but he regretted it as a high heeled shoe barely missed his head and he ducked down. "Hey!" he said then looked up and saw her moving away to the guest room. "Jarvis is she changing?"

"Yes sir…Shall I order the car around?"

"Yes, and tell happy to take a powder just have him get the Charger out." He said softly.

"Feel the need for the Hemi today sir?"

"Oh yes." He said softly reaching in his pocket pulling out his phone to check his messages.

"Happy is pulling the Charger around." Jarvis said softly.

"Thank you Jarvis that will be all." Tony turned and pocketed his phone "MS. POTTS IF I HAVE TO COME IN THERE!" he raised his voice crossing his arms again.

"No need to shout." She said walking out in jeans and a T-Shirt from her bag that she usually left in the house in case of emergencies. Tony walked up to her and knelt down and lifted the pant leg of her jeans.

"High heels." He said shaking his head "do you own anything but high heels?"

"Not really…I have a pair of flip flops for the beach." She said softly.

"Because heels and sand don't mix." He said shaking his head "shoe store is first then. "

"Shoe store?" she blinked pulling her hair back behind her head pulling a band around it to keep it up off her shoulders.

He nodded and lifted her foot pulling off her heel to look at her foot in the light. "You're feet are all black blue and blisters." He said and slid the shoe back on. He idly put a hand at the back of her calf. "I can't have that."

Happy walked in to the scene. Pepper standing, tony kneeling before her putting her shoe back on hand on the back of her leg. "Should I call the pumpkin carriage before it strikes midnight?" he asked.

"Hogan…" tony stood and shook his head "No need the Charger will be fine." He held out his hands. Hogan chucked the keys in his direction and Tony caught them with ease. "Come on Potts." He said softly.

She smiled to Happy and turned lifting her purse off of the glass coffee table and noticed the large vase of red and yellow roses. There was a card, and she lifted it up. –Thanks Pep. Tony- was all it said. She took the card and put it down in her purse and smelled the roses and smiled. She left the house shaking her head. She smiled to Happy softly as she left and moved down the stairs to the car waiting out front of the estate. "I'll cut a deal with you Mr. Stark."

Tony pulled the driver side door open "That being?" he turned to her pulling off his sunglasses.

"That we eat first…then shoes." She said. He thought a moment and smiled "Wonderful idea Ms. Potts." He smiled and slid his glasses back on sliding down into his seat in the car. He smiled as she entered the charger and closed her door. "you haven't been in the charger yet."

"Don't even think about it." She saw his foot heading for the clutch. "TONY."

He smiled at that, she only called him that when she was serious and he loved it, the flush in her face was enough to give his ego a minor boost. He nodded and slowly pulled the car away from the estate to the gate.


	3. Avenger

Pepper stood looking down to the mirror near the floor. She turned her head to the side and turned her feet. These were soft pale white suede shoes. With one inch heels, she smiled. Tony shook his head "Absolutely not Miss potts." She turned and looked at Tony Stark with awe. He was sitting in a large chair. "No." He said pointing at her and turned to the man. "Get her flat shoes I see anymore high heels I'm gonna take a hack saw to your shoe collection, and a pair of sneakers…puma's or something."

"Of course Mr. Stark." The tall gentleman said as he stood tall turning around to find a few pairs of shoes that had no heel. Boxes were scattered on the floor, they had been at this for hours.

"Mr. Stark…." Pepper turned slowly and sighed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Don't you…" he took a bite of his cheeseburger pulling the paper wrapping down. "Start with me." He said, speaking through half chewed Cheeseburger. He gave her that look, the look, of pure seriousness. Though how serious he could be stuffing his face with a drive through hamburger she wasn't sure. "No heels from now on."

"You can't do that."

"I'll fire you." He said with a nod. "Then Hire someone else."

"That's discrimination." She said shaking her head. "No one is as good a PA as I am and you know it."

He pointed to her feet with a serious look "And that is self destruction…your feet are awful…and you're right ...you are the best aren't you…damn…" she had him in a corner.

"And why do you care so much about my feet Mr. Stark?" She sat down removing the pumps.

"Because I need you on them." He said and pulled French fries out of the bag in his lap and started too much, he smiled as a man came in with two smaller boxes both with sneakers, a pair of running shoes and a pair of puma's. "There we go." He said pointing with his now French fry free hand. "put those on you'll never regret it." He smiled. "Puma's I have like four pairs."

Pepper gave him a sideways look but sat and pulled them on. "You're impossible" she shook her head.

"You keep saying that…as if it's new information"

"not bad…but I can't wear these at work." She said standing and turning to the mirror

"Of course you can" he said "you work for me ...I'm initiating a No HEELS for my PA rule."

"You can't do that." She shook her head with a smile she knew this was just playful banter.

"Last I checked Ms. Potts it was STARK industries." He smirked and returned his hand to the bag for more fries. "And stop telling me what I cannot do." He insisted.

She sighed and reluctantly continued to try on the shoes passed to her. After finding three pairs of shoes; the sneakers and two flat dress shoes. Tony stood behind the Charger with the trunk open. He smiled and set the two small shopping bags into the trunk and then slammed it down.

Pepper sighed it was starting to get dark they'd spent two hours arguing about shoes and now it was getting late. She stood on the passenger side of the charger waiting for Tony to get in on his side and reach over pulling up the lock. Her door opened slowly and she got in. On her feet were the puma's Tony had just bought her along with a new pair of socks. He bought her the big bag when he found out that she didn't own one pair. As much of a turn on stockings were to him, he knew that she would need socks with those sneakers. "How do they feel?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Much better than high heels admit it." She sighed and rolled her eyes a bit.

"A bit yes." She nodded "Mr. Stark this is not important really."

"On the contrary Miss Potts I beg to differ." He turned putting his arm up on the steering wheel. He was about to open his mouth when his phone went off. He looked down pulling it out of his pocket and shook his head "this is Tony...you don't say…" he was moving his hands keys to the ignition foot to the clutch. "Alright we'll be there in twenty." He sighed "Miss Potts is with me." Pepper was only hearing half the conversation but she didn't like it. "Like I said twenty minutes." He snapped the phone shut dropping it to the bench seat.

Tony loved his classic cars, and his 1971 Dodge Charger was no different. The black charger was nothing but pure power. Tony had found it in a junk yard and fell in love with the beat up shell, and pepper had been with him when for five hundred dollars he had purchased the car in cash and had the shell taken to his home. She smiled at the car running a hand along the door panel. "What was that all about."

"A meeting…one I …" he turned to her correcting "We cannot miss." He sighed "Listen closely." She turned to him and her head shifted "There will be others there, Peter Parker." He sighed.

"I don't know who that is." Pepper said.

"Spider man." He nodded "He's a boy really ..fresh into College." He sighed "Bruce Banner, a biochemist…he's called The Hulk."

"That green monster the government was trying to catch?" she opened her eyes softly.

"Yes he's a result of that soldier program with gamma radiation, they asked for my help a year or two back remember?"

"Yes I do…is he tame?" Her eyes softened and she bit her lip a bit.

"You make him sound like a dog…" he shook his head. "The hulk only comes out of Bruce when he's angry…so just …don't do anything to make him mad." He sighed. "Keeping him calm at times like this is important…other times it's nice to set him off…" Tony shook his head "There will be others, an archer named Hawkeye, I haven't the pleasure of meeting him yet, but from what I hear he will be an immense help to the Avenger Initiative." Tony's carefree attitude had gone out the window and he was dead serious now. "If they call us to do something I'll need to get back to the house ASAP to get ready. I'm not really a mutant or anything…I'm just a man." He said it as though it was a letdown. "I rely on my suit."

Pepper reached over and put a hand on his shoulder "you forget one thing Mr. Stark, you are a brilliant man." She said quietly.

He smiled as he pulled to a stop at a red light and turned to her and smiled "thank you Ms. Potts."

"You're welcome Mr. Stark." They sat for a while staring at one another until a honk from the car behind them demanded they continue to move. The light now green, Tony let the car roll forward slowly as the light turned yellow he pulled through the intersection. "Anyone else I should know about?" Pepper asked softly.

"Um…not sure if any of the Xmen will be there or not." He said

"The mutants?" She asked

"Yes." Tony smiled. "Like the girl you hired last week for the secretarial pool…um…Amelia." He said.

"Amelia McWilliams?" she blinked "Is a mutant?" her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah." He smiled "Shield got in touch with me last week after you hired her." He smiled.

"What does she do?" Pepper asked almost not wanting to know.

"She's a lightning bug." He smiled thinking of bugs in a jar. "She's a back-up generator for our building. If the power goes out she can keep the servers running…and I need the servers to keep Jarvis active." He said. "She's not very strong and it's just for her safety and ours. " he said.

"So she was planted…it had nothing to do with me." He kept his eyes on the road. She was obviously upset she hadn't been told anything, but then again until after she was hired he didn't have a clue either. He was counting streets she was almost sure he was lost, but his face suddenly changed he shot her a glance then turned back to the road.

"Oh no had you not wanted her they would have found someone else" he shook his head "they needed to know you could trust to hire her." He said softly turning on his turn signal and turning left around the corner coming up to a large fence. "Ah found it." He said triumphantly. Shield agents were everywhere. Tony pulled up to the dark gate and cranked his window down "Tony Stark….and Pepper Potts…."

"They are expecting you." The man said and turned "OPEN THE GATE!" he called. Tony turned to Pepper as the large gate swung open.

"Don't take any notes…just listen and try to remember as much as possible." He said looking up "good thing you're wearing sneakers …this may be a long night." He said quietly pulling the car ahead. "The last time you were at one of these meetings you came back to the estate in a deplorable shape. She insisted.

"Oh yeah…forgot to tell you about Steve." He nodded "I gave him a bloody nose too." He smiled.

"Who is Steve?" Pepper turned to him.

"Captain America." He said, and he nodded hearing Pepper's gasp.

"Tony you didn't!"

"You called me Tony again." He smirked "And yes I did…that …egotist is in dire need of a reeducation." He shook his head. "I promise to be a good boy this time…"

"You best be." She said "or I'll cancel your cable."

"You can't do that." He shook his head.

"What are the last four digits of your social to get into the account?" She crossed her arms.

"I am not a child Pepper….I don't know honestly but if you shut it off I'll just ….get out my boxes." He insisted tossing the charger into park and setting the brake.

"Oh no you are not stealing cable again!" she pointed to him her eyes that of a scorned girlfriend.

"Ah free porn channels." He smiled "Oh reminds me of college." He unclipped his seat belt and immerged from the car.

"I'll pretend for the sake of this meeting I did not just hear you say that." She said exiting the dodge pushing the door shut.

"You've heard worse outta me." He smirked and started up to the doors of the complex, hands in his pockets he knew it would be a test of his temper. The blonde man stood at the door waiting outside looking solid and stone faced.

Tony approached the man, Pepper one half step behind him, the blonde looked him over once and nodded to the woman. "Stark if you want this….you and I need to readjust how we negotiate." His words were simple.

"Is that an apology?" Tony asked.

"No…You tossed the first punch if anyone was apologizing it would be you." Suddenly Tony made a move at the man to Pepper's dismay. Tony was stopped short by an arrow that landed between the two of them.

"oh no kids.." A figure said from the roof. "We play nice…." The figure jumped down to the pavement. Barton was long and lanky a bow in one hand his quiver to his back. Pepper couldn't help but see robin hood in her head."Or we don't play at all….and if anyone does any head busting it's going to be me." He said to Tony and turned to the strawberry bonde behind him and smiled softly. "Oh hello beautiful."

Tony turned to Pepper and gestured to the man. "This is Hawkeye."

"Pleasure." She said.

"Not yet it isn't" he said softly giving her a wink. "Ok Cap inside…no one will question you're the leader here…" Captain America took one look at Tony, but he did not speak, he merely turned and walked into the complex. Once he was out of range Hawkeye sighed leaning down pulling the arrow from the pavement. "Don't mind him." He continued. "Just mad you got a fist in on him, not many can…good to see you again." Tony shook the man's hand. "Girlfriends go to the meeting room….we go to the main conference area."

"She's my PA not my Girlfriend." Tony said.

"Whatever…tagalongs to the meeting room…Dr. Ross is there now." Hawkeye turned "hurry Tony this is big."

"Bruce is here already?" Tony asked stepping inside holding the door for Pepper.

"Here already? Hell Bruce lives here…along with the rest of us…you're the only one besides Logan and Storm who do not live here." He said moving inside putting his bow to his back.

"Are any of the Xmen here?"

"Yes Storm, but that's only because The Black Panther is here." He stuck out his tongue. "stupid if you ask me…"

"Why is that stupid…if I might ask?" Pepper piped up.

"They both work with the Avengers, and they love each other, they are a risk to everything if one of them is captured the other may not act rationally." He said and continued to move.

"And you?" Pepper said not knowing she said it. Tony held up a hand.

"No it's ok Stark." Hawkeye turned around and sighed "I'll stick to flirting and drinking alone thanks."

"Oh I like the way you think." Tony said as they left Pepper by the meeting room door. Part of Pepper felt hurt in a way, but this was Tony Stark no one expected any more, and certainly not any less. She watched he and Hawkeye turn round a corner and she sighed and pushed the door open. The darkhaired woman sat at the small table and looked up.

"Hello…I'm Betty Ross." She smiled and stood extending her hand.

"Pepper Potts…Stark Industries." She said taking Betty's hand. "So what's the low down here?"

"Have a seat." Betty smiled "This may take a while."

Tony was having second thoughts about this seating arrangement already. Captain America to the left of Nick Fury, he sat to the right. To the right of tony was, Storm, The black panther, and spiderman. To the left of Captain America were Bruce banner, Hawkeye, and Logan. Tony hadn't met Wolverine but knew him the moment he saw him.

"Team leaders are Ironman and Captain America." Nick started, the room was silent. "Tony you will be taking Logan, Bruce and Hawkeye to investigate a weapons manufacturing plant. We think they are dipping into your technology to make biological weapons, Bruce is coming with you strictly on scientific recon." Tony nodded "Captain America you will take the rest of the team to investigate the disappearances in upper new York."

"It's not uncommon for people to go missing." Hawkeye said.

"No it's not Clint." Nick turned and the viewer behind him lit up. "But they are mutants…and this many mutants falling off the grid has both Professor Xavior and I both worried." Hawkeye nodded. "We have to find out what is going on."

"Understood." Captain America stood. "0800 tomorrow morning avengers."

Tony was still looking over the file. "Bruce I would like to speak with you about this tonight, Logan and Hawkeye, I'll see you both bright and early…Eight as well…We'll meet at my estate." He said smoothly "It'll be easier for me to suit up and easier for us to organize there." He said. Fury nodded to both men.

"Do not take these situations lightly people…there's major work to be done here." He turned around giving each member in turn a look of seriousness. "We have a weapons factory to stop and missing mutants to find."

Captain America stood up. "Storm I want you to go over the list of the missing mutants…tell me if any of the names stand out…we'll meet up in the morning." And with that Steve turned on the heel of his foot and walked out the door file open going over every aspect of it. One by one the members began to stand. Bruce made his way to Tony.

"Can you keep yourself in check?" Tony asked. Bruce gave him a distasteful look. "I have to ask."

"Heart monitor." Bruce held up his wrist and showed the device to tony who nodded. "I'll see if I can make one that won't rupture every time you have an episode."

"Don't call it that please." He said sitting down "It's not an episode, I see everything that's happening and can sort of aim it around, but please be aware that mostly he's just out of control, there are few things that stop him."

"Betty?" Tony ventured, but Bruce only nodded "Lucky man…" he shook his head "This mechanical stuff I can do in my sleep…this chemistry…well I mean I aced it but it wasn't my first love." He nods "really could use a refresher course."

"You got it stark, come on to the meeting room Betty and I can talk you through all this."

"Don't know if my assistant will be able to handle it."

"It's ok, we'll make it as quick as possible and in as many lamens terms as we can muster." Bruce smiled and gave tony a pat on the back "Come on." Tony nodded and stood. He liked Bruce alot, he was agreeable, and not always looking to pick a fight.

"Just keep me away from Captain Marvel." Tony rolled his eyes.

"America would kill you if he heard you say that right now."

"I know…I know…" he sighed and kept skimming through the logs.

"He's just mad…you threaten his position…you have the ability to not only fight but coordinate attacks and multitask in the heat of battle, not all of us are so lucky." Bruce said a bit let down.

"Don't worry we'll get this all sorted out."

"You better Stark or Betty will have my head for this one." He nodded again "Cause she can be mad all she likes, I just can't be." He looked down at his heart monitor again and sighed "I hate stress." He shook his head as the beeps slowly went down. Tony nodded "I'll see what I can make of that thing too…there's gotta be a better way to keep track of your vitals."

"You're the tech guy." Bruce said stopping taking off his watch handing it up to stark. "Have at it."

"Thanks." Tony exchanged the file for the watch and looked it over and nodded "Oh yes I can do something."

Bruce looked up to Tony after glancing at the file. "Stark …this is much more than biological warfare." He said quietly "This is a Neurotoxin."

Tony turned to the file "Then we have to be extra careful." He said. "I'll need to make some modifications to my armor."

"Is it here?"

"No…it's at my estate."

"That's not good….I could help you if you need a hand." Bruce said.

"I would like that …you and betty want to stay with me tonight?" he asked "We can go over this…eat something." He made a face his lip curled he was hungry. "And get this done."

"Deal …I'll grab Betty."


End file.
